Image processing is computationally expensive and in some cases, requires dedicated circuits and/or processors. However, in many applications and systems both processing resources and available power supply are limited, thereby restricting the image processing techniques and/or systems that may be utilized. Additionally, in some cases, the designers of image processing devices are forced to choose between accessing large amounts of image data when processing even small blocks and/or complex addressing schemes that increase the overall complexity and energy consumption of the devices.